<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet Black Hearts 2.13: Gloria Sidnick by voleuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290656">Jet Black Hearts 2.13: Gloria Sidnick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse'>voleuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Gloria_Sidnick">Gloria</a> could hear those angels singing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet Black Hearts 2.13: Gloria Sidnick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 2.13, "Houses of the Holy."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria had known for a long time that there were evil men on earth. Hell, she'd worked for a few of them. It wasn't until the angel appeared to her, though, that she realized how tainted she had felt. How fallen.</p>
<p>Standing in the light of glory, she'd seen the stains that had been cast upon her soul. With the angel's word, she knew how to cleanse herself: Through the purity of blood spilled in a righteous cause.

One of the priests who had come to speak to her, Father Reynolds, urged her to consider her acts in light of Matthew 5, that even if the man she had killed was a wrongdoer, one was to love their enemies and pray for those who persecute. </p>
<p>Gloria responded with Joshua 8, <em>Joshua did not draw back his hand with the stretched-out sword until he destroyed all the inhabitants of Ai</em>. Proverb for proverb, verse for verse, they contended on what it meant to be the hand of God.</p>
<p>It came to a draw when visiting hours ended. "I'll pray for you, child," the priest told her.</p>
<p>"And I'll pray for you, Father," Gloria said. "I hope one day, you'll see the light as well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>